1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pilot lamp unit suitable for use in a power plant, substation, or other types of plants. This would apply to situations where commercial electric current is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, the pilot lamp used in a power plant, or other types of plants, is comparatively large (as shown in FIG. 1) because of the large voltage transformer used in conjunction with its operation.
This type of pilot lamp has its large and heavy weight transformer (3) below a lamp case (1) for reducing the ordinary voltage of 100 V.about.240 V to a lamp voltage of 12 V.about.24 V. This makes the pilot lamp as a whole inevitably large and heavy with the additional disadvantages of requiring more material and increasing manufacturing cost.